Kaitlin Starr
Kaitlin Star (played by Sarah Brown) is a reporter and photographer for a newspaper called Underground Voice Daily. When she wasn't saving the world as a heroine, she was saving it through her journalism and photography. As a Trooper, Kaitlin didn't have as many personal weapons and attacks. She carried around a hand pistol, occasionally a hatchet weapon, and later gained the ability to split into two dubbed "VR Kaitlin Double Team." She mainly fought alongside JB Reese and often served as backup for both male troopers via the VR Skybase and the VR Battle Cruiser. Kaitlin, on two events, demonstrated the ability to heal a fellow trooper by transferring some of her power to re-energize the other Trooper. Although Kaitlin never finished off a mutant herself, she and JB would often combine their laser pistol blasts in a "VR Double Team", usually stunning and weakening a mutant, with a few exceptions. This is not to be confused with the "VR Kaitlin Double Team", where she summons an exact duplicate of herself to assist her in battle (the reason for this is because her counterparts are actually two people from Spielban). She drives a Mazda Familia Hatchback, which was modified by Prof. Horatio Hart to fly and thus making travel and rescue operations faster. Kaitlin tends to stand with her hands on her hips quite a lot, even walking with her hands on her hips. This is a trait of Sarah Brown's that was passed onto the character. Also to note unlike Ryan Steele and JB, Kaitlin's parents were never mentioned or seen in the series. Her signature color is red. Originally, Kaitlin's name was meant to be 'Kaitlin Hall'. We Are VR Troopers! Kaitlin received the call of duty as Razor Kidd broke the news in Ikran's crossover. Her mutant ally, Snake, the leader of the Deathskin Razors, were on the prowl, though they had their hardships with her recently. Fortunately, they were able to patch things up, as Snake admitted she was wrong for leading her undead army onto her and her virtual double, who caused a lot of tension between them. She and JB took the final fight to Karl Ziktor/Grimlord and she invaded Col. Icebot's Sky Castle as Prof. Hart's lab was being demolished. Thanks to her Trooper Tron, she literally squashed Gen. Ivar like a bug, though Despera did put up quite a fight, severely devitalizing Kaitlin's clone in the process. In her rage, Snake assisted the duel, while her zombies got a chunk out of Doom Master's vixens. With their combined team efforts, the war was won, and Kaitlin decided to finally date with JB, while Ryan settles down with Ling. Kaitlin became a mom as she works as a photographer in LA, and gave birth to a son, Jerome, and a daughter, Katie; they're soon destined to be The VR Troopers of the next generation. Category:Tokusatsu Category:Humans Category:Action Heroines Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Characters from the VR Troopers universe Category:Photographers Category:Martial Artists Category:Young Adults Category:Copycats Category:Double Agent Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters from the Past Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Trios Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Supporting Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Healers Category:Pilots Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Brunettes Category:Knife Wielders Category:Agile Characters Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Alternate Form